Harry Riddley Snape
by anle moto
Summary: Para que Voldemort regrese se necesitan tres cosas: hueso de su padre...tomado de su tumba; carne de su vasallo...dada por colagusano y sangre de su hijo bien amado...dado por Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J.K. Rowling._

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg._

_**Respuesta al desafío **_**Harry Ryddle Snape **_**de**__**PIKWIK**_

_31 de octubre: Halloween_

_Cubierto por una capa, aquel hombre, mira desde el umbral de aquella habitación la escena que se mostraba._

_Un capa que conocía perfectamente tirada en el centro, junto a este el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rojos, quien en el pasado llamo amiga y en una cuna un pequeño de un año llorando._

_Con pasos temerosos se acerco donde la capa, misma que tomo entre sus manos, debajo de aquella prenda se encontraba una varita, que fue tomada por el dejando la capa en el suelo._

_Era claro que algo extraño había sucedido en aquel lugar._

_El llanto del pequeño le hizo mirarle, se levanto para tomarlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo_

_-Ya mi niño, ya paso, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante—susurro mientras los arrullaba con ternura, mas el sonido de pisadas en la parte de abajo le hizo mirar la puerta y el pequeño que se aferraba a el, su mirada oscura miro la puerta y al niño._

_Sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso el sacrificio de él seria en vano, abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimar al pequeño había tomado una decisión que le dolía demasiado_

_-Lo lamento tanto mi amor, perdóname, buscare la forma de que estemos juntos, te lo prometo._

_Con dolor dejo al pequeño en su cuna y salio de aquel lugar sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí._

_Desde las sombras vio como llegaba un segundo hombre, quien hablaba con el primero y después ambos tomaban caminos distintos._

_Observo el cielo oscuro donde había desaparecido su mayor tesoro._

_Ante la llegada de curiosos por la explosión que se había dado el decidió irse…_

_Mientras tanto la mayoría de la comunidad mágica festejaba la caída del mayor hechicero oscuro, aquel cuyo nombre era temido. _

_Un pequeño era dejado en plena noche a una familia que no le cuidaría, que lo odiarían, dormía sin saber que varios brindaban en su nombre, mientras que alguien lloraba por no estar con el._

_La oscuridad reinante en aquella lúgubre casa, era la compañía perfecta para el, hacia un año atrás su mayor sueño se había fracturado y por algunas horas había sido feliz, tendría lo que siempre había deseado de niño, mas como el antiguo dueño de esa casa le dijo alguna vez, los sueños no se cumplen y el suyo había sido destruido por completo._

_Sus brazos habían estado llenos por unos instantes, unos preciosos instantes, pero de nuevo estaban vacíos y no sabia cuanto tardaría en volver a llenarlos, en ese momento esperaba el calido abrazo por la espalda de él mismo que le decía que estaría todo bien, que su niño estaría junto a ellos… mas el abrazo no llego, no había ya nadie con el. _

_Se encontraba solo_

_Sentado en aquella cama, dejo sus lágrimas caer, con la varita de su pareja en manos y con el recuerdo de una promesa no cumplida_

"_Pronto estaremos juntos, como lo que somos una familia"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

13 años después. Hogwarts.

En ese momento se llevaba a cabo, después de mucho tiempo cancelado, el torneo de los tres magos, una competencia amistosa entre tres escuelas mágicas. Siendo Hogwarts, la escuela anfitriona y Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs, la invitadas.

En dicha competición se escoge un alumno de cada escuela que es conocido como campeón; la campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour, de Durmstrangs Viktor Krum y por Hogwarts Cedric Diggory.

No obstante alguien había logrado confundir al cáliz, aquel objeto mágico que elegía a los participantes de dicha competencia, siendo que en vez de ser tres campeones fueran cuatro, sin pedirlo ni desearlo Hogwarts obtuvo un segundo campeón: Harry Potter.

Ya habían pasado por las dos primeras pruebas, la primera fue la evasión de un dragón para poder obtener un huevo dorado que tenia la clave de la segunda. La segunda lo mas importante para los campeones fue secuestrado y en una hora tenían bajar a las profundidades de aquel lago para poder salvarlo.

Aquel día era la prueba final, la que elegiría al nuevo campeón del torneo, hasta ahora lo que se sabia era que seria en el interior de un laberinto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry Potter se encontraba en su mesa desayunando, aquel día era al fin la ultima prueba, mientras platicaba con su inseparable amigo Ron, no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de profesores, con la extraña esperanza de encontrarse con esa mirada… y así fue, aquella mirada que le intrigaba.

Una mirada de color ónix, que mientras hubiera público mostraba frialdad y odio, pero que cuando solo se encontraban ellas y nadie más, mostraba preocupación y cariño, para después regresar a su habitual mirada de indiferencia.

El contacto duro hasta que su compañero le llamo, así continuo hablando de lo que haría en la clase de historia, al ser un campeón los exámenes le estaban cancelados, por lo que leía hechizos de defensa o ataque…o simplemente cerraba los ojos recordando aquellas dos voces que le transmitían calidez y promesas de una familia. Pero por mas que intentaba identificar las voces, ya que no concordaban con la de los grito de sus recuerdos provocados por los dementores, aquellas voces de hombres, que susurraban palabras de cariño no lograba identificarlas.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a su clase a ensimismarse en aquellas calidas frases fue llamado a la habitación lateral del comedor, misma a la que había entrado cuando lo involucraron en aquel torneo, entrando con algo de nerviosismo ya que le habían indicado que ahí estaban los familiares de los campeones, el sabia que su familia los Durlsey, misma con quien era obligado a pasar el verano nunca se presentaría ahí, ni aunque le digieran que había muerto; pero no, en aquella sala se encontraba aquella familia que lo había adoptado los Weasley, pero aunque agradecía el gesto no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver aquella familia junta y de nuevo aquellos susurros provenientes desde el inicio de año le llegaban.

Mientras en los pasillos camino a las mazmorras, se encontraba Severus Snape, el terrible profesor de pociones, odiado por mucho y admirado por pocos, cuya vestimenta negra le había hecho ganar el apodo de murciélago, se dirigía a su clase para el examen de aquel día, por fin la ultima prueba había llegado y el podría respirar tranquilo, odiaba ese año, había puesto a Harry Potter en mas peligros que los años anteriores, con un suspiro ingreso a su aula, ahí se encontró con un pergamino que contenía un sencillo mensaje y una moneda.

Intrigado se acerco a tomar dicho mensaje, donde las simples palabras le hicieron saber que la esperanza renacida se haría realidad, ahora entendía la primera nota que le había llegado, aquella con el nombre de un ritual y del cual habían encontrado dos variantes pero tenia que ser cuidadoso, evitar que alguien supiera sus movimientos, si todo salía como se había planeado, su familia, aquella de la cual fue separado de forma cruel, se reuniría por fin.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La noche ha caído por fin, todos están reunidos en el estadio de quidditch donde se encontraba un laberinto, atravesar aquel lugar repleto de trampas y obstáculos, para llegar al centro donde se encontraba el trofeo.

Severus miraba desde lejos, el sonido del cañón indicaba la entrada de los primeros lugares, los dos campeones de Hogwarts y con ambos chicos dentro se dirigió a la entrada de Hogwarts para que el trasladador lo llevara al lugar indicado.

El jalon en el estomago le hizo cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos y encontrarse en un cementerio.

Camino entre las tumbas esperando encontrar algo que le indique el lugar indicado y así fue… en medio de un pequeño espacio rodeado por algunas tumbas se encontraba un caldero enorme con la capacidad de tener dentro a un hombre sentado.

Se mantuvo entre la sombras esperando a que él llegara.

Harry miraba el lugar sorprendido, después de reponerse a la terrible sensación de los trasladadores, era el cementerio de sus sueños, aquellos que se repetían desde hacia un mes, pero la presencia de aquel caldero en ese lugar no le gustaba para nada.

-Cedric saca tu varita—exclamo a su compañero que lo miro confundido, pero el estaba alerta y mas al ver que en una de las tumbas se hallaba el apellido de aquel hombre que le había hecho su vida un infierno—hazlo…ahhh

Entonces Cedric lo hizo al ver como Harry caía sujetándose la frente; así que saco la varita para poder defenderse y defender a su compañero. Harry pudo ver de reojo como un hombre encapuchado aparecía y lanzaba el terrible rayo verde a su compañero que caía. Después fue amarrado a una estatua cerca de aquella tumba…

Ahí observo con una extraña mezcla de miedo y ansiedad lo que sucedía, como aquel desconocido que al caerle la capa reconoció como el traidor a sus padres. El dolor provocado por su cicatriz era insoportable y debido a eso gritaba hasta que colagusano lo amordazo.

_Date prisa_

Se escucho por todo el cementerio provocando un escalofrío a los presentes y Colagusano se apresuro a poner el extraño bulto que llevaba en brazos en el interior del caldero, ahí Harry logro divisar como algo parecido a un feto caía al agua y comenzó a sentir pánico…no podía ser…eso no podía suceder.

Mientras en las sombras el otro invitado aguantaba la respiración ante las acciones de aquel hombre…el ritual había comenzado

Colagusano comenzó a hablar, mientras levantaba su varita, debido al temblor que se podía apreciar en su voz era fácil saber que este estaba completamente aterrorizado

-¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovaras a tu hijo!

Exclamo, así la superficie de la tumba de los Ryddle se requebrajo y de ella salio un fino polvo blanco que fue dirigido al caldero, donde el agua que había en su interior se agito y lanzaba chispas a todos lados y se volvía de un color azul.

Un sollozo se escucho y Harry dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre, quien temblaba y sacaba de su ropa una daga plateada, cuya hoja era larga y brillante, su voz se quebró y de forma intermitente comenzó con la siguiente parte del ritual…

-¡Carne…del vasallo…voluntariamente ofrecida…revivirás a tu señor!

Harry aparto rápidamente la mirada y deseo poder taparse los oídos ante el grito que aquel hombre lanzo, debido a que el hombre se había cortado su mano izquierda.

El chico mantuvo la mirada apartada, para evitar ver como aquel sujeto lanzaba su propia mano a aquella poción. Los gemidos del hombre se escucharon cerca de el y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el hombre cerca de él.

-¡Sangre…!

-¡DETENTE!

Aquella orden se escucho y el susurro de la capa sobre el pasto acercándose.

La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la sombra que se acercaban, la palidez de colagusano se hizo mayor, al ver quien se acercaba.

Harry había visto a los mortifagos debido a lo sucedido en el campeonato de quidditch, hombres de capas negras con mascaras blancas, pero el hombre que se acercaba, no parecía ser un mortifagos, aunque no estaba seguro debido al comportamiento de la antigua mascota de Ron, este llevaba una capa de color negra con bordes dorados y en la mascara era de color plata con algunos detalles verdes.

El desconocido saco su varita y detuvo el sangrado de aquel sujeto, Colagusano mantuvo la mirada baja ante dicho acto y sostuvo la daga en lo alto, el tenia derecho a hacer eso.

Al estar frente a frente, Harry logro distinguir un par de ónix mirándolo con preocupación, cariño y sin entender el por que, sentía que le pedían confianza. Sintió como sus ataduras se aflojaban y como el desconocido tomaba una de sus manos con cuidado y tomaba la daga que un cabizbajo colagusano ofrecía. Con la punta de la daga hizo un fina línea en la palma de la mano del ojiverde, sacando así una gota de sangre

-Sangre…del hijo bienamado….resucitaras a tu padre

Susurro haciendo que Harry lo mirara sorprendido, pero el desconocido ya se alejaba llevando con él la gota de sangre para dejarla caer en el caldero.

Así después de hacer la última parte del ritual, se alejo hasta estar cerca de Harry.

El chico sintió que era completamente liberado y alzar la mirada al hombre de la máscara plateada, este pego sus labios a su frente donde susurro un pequeño hechizo haciendo que el dolor de la cicatriz que se estaba volviendo insoportable desapareciera por completo, después rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y ambos miraron el caldero.

El caldero comenzó a hervir y ha lanzar chispas, de colores, hasta que saco una pequeña explosión.

Una figura se alzo del interior del caldero, que en un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer dicho objeto.

-Llévasela—susurro aquel desconocido para Harry, mientras sacaba una varita

-S…si señor

Exclamo mientras tomaba con su mano la varita y se la llevaba al hombre que estaba haciéndose un reconocimiento.

-Amo…

Susurro Colagusano mostrando la varita, así el hombre volteo, provocando que Harry retrocediera un poco, la apariencia del recién nacido, un hombre de tez muy pálida, ojos de color rojo y en vez de nariz un par de ranuras similares a las de las serpientes, esa era la apariencia actual de Lord Voldermot

-No te preocupes…no te hará daño mientras este aquí

Harry lo miro y al ver de nuevo aquellos pozos negros infundiéndole valor asintió manteniéndose a un lado del desconocido.

-Oh…mi preciada varita—susurro mirando y al tomarla sintió de nuevo el poder de aquel objeto dándole la bienvenida como en el pasado, con una sonrisa hizo un simple movimiento y el hombre que le había entregado su preciada posesión cayo inconciente—debería matarlo, pero aun es necesario

Exclama mirando a los otros dos, mientras se acerca y con cada paso que da la apariencia que le causo miedo a Harry desaparece dejando ver aun hombre de entre los treinta y cinco y los cincuenta años, cabello castaño corto, ojos color café, tez blanca, quien se acercaba a ellos era Tom Ryddle.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin—exclama al estar a unos cuantos pasos—déjame verte, déjame quitarte la mascara Severus

Dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos aquella mascara y dejaba al descubierto el rostro de su mas fiel mortifagos, el rostro del profesor de pociones de Harry se mostró.

-Mi hermoso Severus

-Siempre diciendo mentiras mi lord

-¿Lord? Sabes que en esta apariencia ese titulo no debe ser usado—exclamo Tom mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Severus quien al tacto recargaba su rostro, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry—los extrañe tanto

Harry estaba confundido por lo que sucedía en ese lugar y mas cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo con aquellos dos hombre, noto como Severus Snape escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, mientras presionaba sin lastimarlo su hombro, mientras que Tom lo había abrazado y abrazaba a su profesor, sin ser conciente de sus acciones solo de lo que sentía alzo sus propios brazos y se aferro a las túnicas de aquellos dos.

Perdido…siempre se había sentido así…había noches en las que se sentía como un niño perdido…y sin querer entender en ese momento, en el abrazo de esos dos hombre que lo "odiaban" sentía que por fin había sido encontrado…que había llegado por fin a su casa.

Tom se separa de ellos, beso la frente de Severus y la coronilla de Harry, la mirada que este le mandaba era de orgullo

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, mentiras que destruir, lamentablemente el tiempo no es lo que tenemos ahora—exclamo mirándolos-ambos volverán a Hogwarts—dijo separándose de ellos y caminar en dirección de Cedric y la copa—ambos deben volver al colegio y asegurarse de que no sepan de mi retorno

-¿Cómo haremos eso si colagusano mato a Cedric?—exclamo molesto Harry

-No lo mato, logre desmayarlo antes, solo esta inconsciente, pero aun así el estuvo despierto y vio el caldero—rectifico Severus

-Ya me encargo de eso—exclamo Tom acercándose al chico y después de unos movimientos de varita y susurros—listo, regresaran al interior del laberinto, será tu decisión como termine Harry, ahora bien, iremos por ti después de que inicie el verano, manténganse alejados de Moody, el es un aliado mío

-¿Quién es en realidad?—pregunto Severus

-Barty Jr. —respondió—no te separes del viejo Harry y Severus mantente en perfil bajo, nadie sabe la verdad, aun tenemos espías y debemos actuar con precaución

-Estaremos bien, ¿Qué harás?

-Me iré a otro lado a reunirme con el circulo interno, poco a poco iré a deshacerme de los traidores, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no perdamos tiempo váyanse ya

Dijo mientras besaba la frente de Harry su mano fue guiada a Cedric quien estaba inconsciente y le dio el trofeo, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

-Solo unos días mas y estaremos por fin los tres juntos—susurro Tom en los labios de Severus

-Creo que podré soportarlo

Y con ese susurro un casto beso apareció y Severus regreso al castillo.

Tom Ryddle desapareció dejando en su lugar a Voldemort, quien despertó a Colagusano y le ordeno limpiar el lugar…

El cementerio volvió a quedar en silencio y solo las tumbas fueron testigos e aquel extraño reencuentro.

Severus regreso justo a tiempo para ver como el laberinto caía dejando ver a los dos miembros de Hogwarts como los campeones del torneo…

Después de aquel evento, Harry había estado evitando a Severus y a Moody, pero no había mencionado el cementerio, aunque sus amigos lo notaban extraño no preguntaban nada.

Severus sabia que el comportamiento de Harry era normal, así que no se preocupaba, se mantenía alejado de Moody y evitaba que este se encontrara solo con Harry, Dumbledore no sospechaba nada, todo estaba bien.

El último día de clases, Severus se las arreglo para encontrarse con Harry

-Sr. Potter

-¿Qué quiere?—pregunto a la defensiva

-Necesito hablar con usted

-Hable

-Como sabe el lord y yo iremos por usted dentro de un par de días para que este al pendiente y

-¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra!—exclamo mirándolo con furia—no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, ni siquiera se le ocurra ir por mi, si lo hacen le diré a todos que Voldemort regreso y que usted trabaja para ellos

Dice para salir corriendo y alejarse del hombre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J.K. Rowling._

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg._

**_Respuesta al desafío _****Harry Ryddle Snape ****_de_**** _PIKWIK_**

* * *

Dentro de uno de los compartimientos se encontraba Harry Potter, en compañía de sus inseparable amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, además de que en aquel viaje de regreso al anden 9 ¾ se habían unido la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny y Neville Longbotom.

Aquellos cinco viajeros, se encontraban cada uno en alguna actividad, Hermione y Ginny platicando de algún tema relacionado con chicas, Ron y Neville jugando ajedrez.

Mientras que Harry miraba la ventana de su compartimiento, estaba consiente de que sus compañeros le miraban, lo habían notado extraño, melancólico, así se encontraba desde que terminara el torneo, cada vez que le preguntaban, este simplemente les sonreía y decía que estaba bien.

Mas no era del todo cierto, lo sucedido en del cementerio lo había confundido, aquella sensación de estar por fin en casa, de estar con las personas correctas no desaparecía, además había reconocido por fin las voces de aquellas lejanas promesas. Eran las voces de Snape y Voldemort.

_Mentiras que destruir_

Aquella frase dicha por Voldemort se repetía constantemente en su mente, ¿Qué mentiras tenían que destruir? ¿Por qué lo involucraban? ¿Por que Snape lo había llamado hijo bienamado? ¿Por que sintió cariño en el abrazo compartido por esos dos hombres?

No queriendo pensar en eso así que decido contemplar aquellos paisajes, que le mostraban como poco a poco regresaban al mundo muggle o mágico según fuera el caso.

Harry suspiro cuando el anuncio de que pronto llegarían al anden se dio, no quería regresar con sus tíos, sabia que estarían muy molestos debido a los sucedido en año pasado…

Observando la cara de tío con aquella furia contenía, trago en seco y se dejo guiar, con las promesas de que tal vez, pasaría el verano con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde esta tu pajarraco?—pregunto el hombre al no ver a la lechuza nívea que acompaña a su sobrino

-La deje en la escuela

Fue la respuesta que dio, aunque no había sido por gusto, su amada Hedwig, su única compañía en el verano, en aquel horrible lugar, había tenido un extraño accidente que provoco que se quedara bajo el cuidado de Hagrid.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron en la estación. El viaje de regreso había sido normal, sabia que el gordo hombre explotaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa.

Y así fue, en cuanto la puerta se cerró un golpe lo derribo.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con aquello ojos llenos de furia, lo único que hizo fue hacerse un ovillo, su tío había estado guardando su enojo por la destrucción de su sala cuando los Weasley habían ido por el año pasado, así como también por la broma realizada por los gemelos a su primo. Palabras hirientes junto con los golpes le llegaban, aquel trato que se había detenido temporalmente regresaba.

Las lagrima comenzaron a escocerle y en ese momento se arrepintió de las palabras que le había dicho a Snape, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de la sensación de protección y calidez que el hombre de mirada negra le daba, nunca se había sentido así y algunas de las frases muy recurrentes de su infancia le habían llegado

_Nadie querrá un fenómeno como tu_

¿Por qué el mejor pocionista, según su amiga Hermione, querría ir a recoger a un chico que no era muy diestro en pociones y que era el hijo de su mayor enemigo en la escuela?

Vernon se canso de golpearlo y dejo que el chico respirara, mas el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado le hizo incorporarse para ver como el hombre abría su baúl, cerca de la chimenea

El miedo se apodero de el, al ver comos sacaba sus cosas, sus libros, sus regalos, la tinta, todo y lo lanzaba al fuego, como pudo se levanto para intentar salvar algo, pero el hombre lo volvió a patear y golpearlo.

Mientras soportaba el dolor, pensaba con todas su fuerzas en que su capa, el mapa, varita y escoba se salvaran de ese trágico final, aquel fue su pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento, se percato que esta en su antigua habitación la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Su cuerpo le dolía, y como pudo se acomodo, ahogando su llanto, no quería otra paliza.

-Por favor…por favor…vengan por mí

Susurraba en la oscuridad, deseando un poco del cariño que había recibido en el cementerio.

Severus había visto partir el expreso, aun recordaba las palabras de Harry, sabía que había un gran trayecto para poder recuperar a su familia.

Fue a sus habitaciones, guardo sus ropas, algunos libros y después de decirle al director que iría a su casa, que necesitaba descansar de tantos alumnos ineptos y que se verían en la reunión de profesores en semanas posteriores.

Mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones para sellarlas y salir hasta el área de aparición del colegio y así por fin llegar a su hogar, sintió una punzada de preocupación, pero la desecho en ese momento.

Así arribo a aquella pequeña mansión que casi nadie conocía, una mansión que se encontraba debajo de un poderoso fidelio y cuyos guardianes secretos eran un elfo domestico y nagini.

Al entrar aquel extraño elfo que le había sido heredado por su madre le dio la bienvenido

-Bienvenido amo Severus ¿Qué tal el ciclo escolar?

-Como siempre Huj, rodeado de un grupo de inútiles en las pociones

-¿Y el joven amo? ¿En que lío lo involucraron este año?

-El torneo Huj, en el torneo de los tres magos, salio victorioso

-Me alegro escuchar eso amo, me retiro

Severus observo como aquella criatura desaparecía en un plop, al parecer Tom aun no llegaba, por lo que decidió subir a la planta de arriba.

En aquel lugar eran muy pocas veces que recibía visitas, por lo regular eran los Malfoy quienes lo visitaban, claro que ellos no sabían toda la verdad.

Se encamino por aquel pasillo lleno de habitaciones, una le pertenecía a el y a su esposo y la cercana a ella a su hijo.

Se detuvo en aquella puerta y con solo poner su mano en el pomo y liberar un poco de su magia, esta se abrió.

La habitación era para un bebe, había detalles en colores blancos, una cuna de madera de acebo, con sabanas de color plata, una mecedora que daba a la ventana que mostraba el jardín, algunos peluches, como dragones, grifos, serpientes y un pequeño móvil con hipogrifos y pegasos.

Se acerco y recorrió con sus manos aquella cuna que siempre estuvo vacía, las sabanas nunca cobijaron al bebe y la mecedora se utilizo solo por el. Tomo el peluche de un dragón de color verde con ojos color plata.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y el se recargo en el pecho de quien llegaba, sin soltar el peluche.

-Hay que renovar esta habitación—susurro aquella vos—nuestro hijo ya no es un bebe, ahora es un adolescente

-Lo se—respondió mientras giraba entre aquellos brazos

Una mirada de color café se encontró con una negra, muchas emociones se mostraban en ellos, añoranza por el pasado, alegría, miedo, pero sobre todo amor.

La distancia desapareció y después de trece años por fin, aquel beso añorado se consumo.

Un beso fiero que mostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que habían sufrido ante su separación, lo mucho que se deseaban, mas el oxigeno es necesario y cuando este comenzó a faltar se separaron, mas tenían un pequeña unión creada por la saliva que habían compartido.

Severus supo que no era un sueño, que en verdad su pareja, Tom Ryddle por fin estaba a su lado, así que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre.

Se quedaron en silencio compartiendo aquellos momentos y después se separaron.

-Huj, Rin—llamo Tom y en un plop aquellas criaturas que les eran fieles, aparecían

-Bienvenido amo Tom, ¿Qué puede Huj hacer por usted?

-Quiero que remodelen esta habitación, renuévela y pongan todo lo que un adolescente necesita

-Eso significa que el joven amo ¿por fin regresara a casa?—pregunto Rin con emoción

-Ese es el plan, pero antes prepárennos un pequeño refrigerio

Al terminar de dar la orden ambos desaparecieron y los dos hombres se quedaron solo, Tom noto una sombra en la faz de su pareja, sabia el por que de dicha sombra

-¿Hablaste con Harry?

-Si, me dijo que si nos parecemos por la casa de sus tíos, dirá toda la verdad

-No creo que lo haga, siente curiosidad por lo que le dije—exclamo mientras se dirigían a la sala-¿Qué pasa Severus?

-Solo me preguntaba si nos aceptaran, son trece años escuchando que es hijo de los Potter y cuatro escuchando que se parece a Potter y tiene los ojos de Lily

-Severus tu sabes que tiene un hechizo que hace que esa sea su apariencia, si bien no cambia mucho a la real y respecto a sus ojos, tiene los de mi madre

-Lo se, pero todo lo que lleva de vida a creído que es hijo de ellos ¿Cómo tomara la verdad? ¿Como tomara el hecho de que ha vivido en una mentira? Que nosotros somos sus padres

-Le costara Severus, no te lo negare, tiene una combinación de nuestro carácter, pero es fuerte soportara la verdad y nos aceptara.

-Eso espero Tom, eso espero.

-En tres días iremos por el, no te preocupes

Severus asintió y se dispusieron a comer aquellos bocadillos que les habían dejado y tener unos minutos de tranquilidad, donde Severus le contaba un poco de su hijo, mientras que en la parte superior los elfos hacían los movimientos necesarios para la llegada del joven amo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un nuevo día había llegado y Harry despertó por los golpes en la puerta de la alacena, le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenia que "ganarse" la comida.

En cuanto su tía lo vio, frunció el ceño al ver la sangre seca que había en su ropa, le ordeno preparar el desayuno y debido a que había ensuciado su precioso recibidor no tendría comida, solo agua y medio vaso en todo el día. Noto la mirada maliciosa de su primo, quien en burla le pregunto por sus útiles.

Harry aguanto las lágrimas, todos sus tesoros, todo aquello que lo identificaba como mago había sido destruido por esos seres y con cada minuto, deseaba que su profesor apareciera, que no cumpliera con lo que le había pedido.

Después de preparar el desayuno, de ir al baño y beber su medio vaso de agua fue encerrado de nuevo.

Con todo el cuerpo adolorido se recostó y dejo las lagrimas fluir.

-No diré nada…mentí…por favor…vengan

En la tarde de nuevo la puerta fue abierta, hizo la comida, fue de nuevo al baño y encerrado de nuevo, escuchaba algo sobre un viaje, pero el dolor le hacia imposible saber de lo que hablaban. Durante la noche la rutina de repitió, pero esta vez, su tío decidió darle otra paliza, simplemente por que su primo le había mentido diciéndole que había hecho magia.

Y al igual que la vez anterior despertó por el dolor de sus heridas y para su sorpresa y miedo una botella de agua estaba a su lado, junto a una nota.

"_Nos vamos de vacaciones fenómeno, la señor Figg no estaba, así que para evitar que hagas algo anormal, te quedaras encerrado en la alacena, nos vemos hasta agosto, por cierto debido a nuestro gran corazón te dejamos una botella de agua"_

Se iban y lo dejaban encerrado por un mes, las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, intento detenerlas, pero era imposible, se sentía muy solo, cerro los ojos y se aferro al recuerdo de aquel calido abrazo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, su intención era leer un libro, mas no podía, en su mente estaba Harry, en un principio creía que era por el miedo de que este no los aceptara, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, sentía aquellas punzadas de preocupación cuando Harry estaba en peligro, pero no podía ir por el, Tom había salido poniendo en orden algunos asuntos con el circulo interno, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera preocupado por su hijo.

Lord Voldemort, se encontraba dando ordenes a sus mortifagos más fieles, indicando lo que tenían que hacer, mas sus pensamientos en algunos momentos se iban a su pareja e hijo, había notado a Severus preocupado y si era sincero consigo mismo el también se sentía preocupado, aquella extraña conexión que tenia con su hijo, le decía que el chico estaba muy triste.

Por fin la reunión termino y dio la orden de que no se aparecieran por un par de días.

-Severus, vamos por Harry

La angustia que su pareja mostraba, le habían hecho tomar la decisión de que lo mejor era ir en ese instante por Harry.

Al llegar a privet Drive, Severus chequeo sobre la squib que vigilaba al chico, pero este no se veía, además no parecía haber luz en el numero cuatro de aquella calle, pero aun así después de lanzarse un hechizo de invisibilidad atravesaron las protecciones de ese lugar y entraron a la casa

-**lumus**_**—**_susurro Tom, la casa parecía vacía— ¡Harry!

-Harry ¿Dónde estas pequeño?

-Iré a arriba—dijo Tom mientras subía, desde afuera había visto una habitación con reja, aquello no le gusto

Severus asintió mientras entraba a la sala, algo lo llamaba ahí, un pequeño residuo de magia, aun se podía sentir, al llegar a la chimenea se encontró con los restos de ropa, libros y cosas que parecían ser de Harry

-¡Harry pequeño, somos nosotros, venimos por ti!

En la alacena Harry despertó por el ruido, tal vez era su imaginación, pero al escuchar aquella voz, golpeo la puerta de su pequeña prisión

Severus guardo silencio ante los golpes ¿de donde provenía?, de nuevo aquellos golpes y un susurro, se fue acercando al pasillo, los golpes se escuchaban mas fuertes

-Pro…profesor—se escuchaba el susurro débil del joven.

Los ónice de Severus se abrieron por la sorpresa, el débil susurro provenía de la puerta que se hallaba debajo de las escaleras. Ala cual se acerco en dos pasos

Harry se aferraba a la ilusión de que Severus estuviera del otro lado

-Pro…profesor

La puerta de la alacena se abrió y el cayo directamente a los brazos de Snape.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y algo cayo a sus brazos, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y furia. Sorpresa por que el bulto era su hijo y furia por que estaba muy herido.

-¡TOM BAJA RAPIDO!

En la parte superior, Ryddle fruncía el ceño ante la puerta llena de cerraduras y un puerta para mascotas, con un movimiento de su varita abrió aquellas cerraduras y entro a la habitación.

Aquella habitaciones estaba llena de cachivaches muggles rotos, pero también había una destartalada cama, un escritorio con un pata rota, una silla chueca, un ropero que estaba cerrado por un pequeño lazo y en una de sus puertas el dibujo de lo que parecía ser la lechuza des u hijo.

Apretó su varita con fuerza, esa era la habitación de su hijo, pero ¿Dónde estaba el y sus cosas? Salio de aquel lugar, pero en el umbral, una idea cruzo por su mente.

Cuando estaba en el orfanato y llego a tener tesoros, los ocultaba en los lugares más obvios para los demás.

-**accio cosas de Harry**—conjuro y de la cama volaron algunos objetos hasta el.

Un escoba que, un pedazo de pergamino, una capa de invisibilidad, para su sorpresa, la varita del chico rota.

Si bien el núcleo estaba intacto, la parte del mango estaba quebrada…

-¡TOM BAJA RAPIDO!

El grito de su pareja hizo, encogiera las cosas durante el trayecto a las escaleras y que bajara corriendo las escaleras, en el pasillo se encontró a su pareja cargando a su hijo, quien parecía haber sido golpeado…

Su odio hacia los muggles se acrecentó, por eso debían separarse por completo de ellos.

Acercándose a Severus quien ya tenía a Harry en sus brazos, tomo la botella de agua y la transformó en un trasladador, la puso en la mano de Severus de forma que también tocara la piel de Harry y ambos desaparecieron en diez segundos.

Antes de que usara la aparición tomo la nota que había en el piso de la alacena y al leerla la destruyo…esos muggles sabrían lo que era meterse con su hijo


End file.
